Music and Lyrics
by InnocentInkStains28
Summary: A boy on the path to self destruction. A girl who's tired of being invisible. United by music, can these two people find their voices… and maybe fall in love along the way? CastielxCandy.
1. Prologue: Ready, Set, Don't Go

**Hello and WELCOME. You have officially reached Music and Lyrics! As the summary says, this is basically an AU mcl with a Glee twist to it. And yes, it will be a Kean (Key-an) and Castiel pairing. Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCL, Glee, or any of the characters mentioned. **

"Kean, are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

I resisted the urge to sigh and instead gave my most convincing smile. "Yes, Mom, I'm sure. I _want _to."

I've said it so many times I almost believe it.

I have come to term with my self inflicted exile. Leaving my comfortable lifestyle to live in Evergreen, Colorado with my eccentric Aunt is a path I have forced myself on. New school, new people, new house, new start. And I'm okay with it.

We've traveled a lot in my short life, so starting over has never been much of a big deal. My father is a music producer, and his work requires him to move throughout the US, and briefly France, finding and procuring new and fresh talent, so I had never had enough time to form attachments to people. Being hidden became a goal after the realization that people are cruel. All of the people I considered 'true friends' turned out to be users. I suppose the constant questioning of my home life was enough of a hint, but I was young and naive. After I came home crying one day I realized that I was better off alone. I'd be leaving soon anyways.

Like now, about to board a plane to a new, semi permanent life. My Mom was frantic. She kept pacing. She'd open her mouth to speak only to close it, as if she didn't know how to say what was on her mind. Drastically contrasting to her schizophrenic behavior, my face was the picture of calm serenity. The only sign betraying my anxiety was the death grip on my music book. My brown eyes kept sliding over to my Mom, secretly basking the last time I'd see her for months.

My Mom looks surprisingly youthful for her age. Short blonde hair framing her long face and blue eyes that forever held a twinkle in them. The only sign of her age is the faint crowfeet surrounding her wide, curious eyes. She met my father when he was first starting out as a singer. She had recently been signed to the studio he was an intern at. Dad always says it was love at first sight, while Mom reiterates that spilling coffee all over her shirt wasn't the best first impression. They were known as the power couple of Hollywood for years, but didn't get married until after my Dad bought out the studio and Mom was on her third album. I came shortly after.

"All First Class passengers may line up to board the plane," the woman in her bright blue airport uniform said, boredom evident as if she had done this too many times.

I turned to Mom. Tears were now threatening to spill, but before I had to see that I pulled her into a big hug. I squeezed her one last time as the last call sounded. "Love you, Mom. See you soon." I couldn't bring myself to pull a full smile as I looked into the broken face of my best friend, role model and parent.

"I love you too, Sweetie, remember your manners," I started to board the plane, though she continued, "tell Laura I said hi, brush your teeth twice a day, make good choices!" She blew me a kiss as I glanced back one last time.

Closing my eyes to fight back tears, I sat down in my seat, preparing myself for this new life.

* * *

By the time the plane had landed, I had finished my pity party and plastered on a smile.

I have always loved Colorado. The mountains, fresh air, easy going atmosphere... It had always contrasted so drastically with the busy lifestyle of LA and New York. And as I spotted Aunt Laura, complete with magenta hair and dirty overalls no doubt left over from her last sculpture, I finally let myself embrace this.

Aunt Laura is my Dad's sister. She took up painting at an early age, and has only recently begun to sculpt, despite her natural ability for it. Her clients are mainly high end entrepreneurs and major businesses, which has always angered her.

_"They don't truly appreciate art! They think it looks good to 'encourage the arts' but pfft! They wouldn't know art if it bit them in the back of the head! Actually, they would because they like my stuff, but still! They don't _understand_ it," _she told me once. My family is full of passionate people.

"Kean! Wow, you've gotten pretty. I'm sure your Dad has had to keep a baseball bat next the door so he can fight off boys! Here, let me help you with those bags!" She winked as she stole a suitcase from one of my hands. _Just one boy..._ My bitter thoughts conflicting drastically with my beaming face.

We continued chatting as we pilled into her Jeep Wrangler. I had to contain a gasp as we pulled up to her new house. Obviously I didn't contain my awe as well as I would have liked to, because she said, "You like? Just finished renovating!"

It was amazing. The house was completely metal and seemed to blend into the mountain. A large deck extended over the side of the cliff. But better than that was the view. You could overlook the entire town below and the lush trees and rocks scattered in the small mountain town. If you looked up you could see the skyline peeking out from the endless Rockies. "Kean, come on silly! You'll see that fine from your room!" I grinned as she led me through the contemporary chic house, littered with numerous unfinished sculptures and paintings in the metal rooms. We went up to the second floor and entered my room. It was very similar to the rest of the house, except a new desk and computer seemed to be crammed in the corner. The cream bedspread was brightened by the lime green pillows and blanket. The room was still completely metal, but seemed to resonate a warmth. My favorite part, however, was the glass door leading out to the porch.

I turned around, overwhelmed by all the obvious work that went into getting this ready for me before school started. "Thank you so much, Aunt Laura. I love it." I felt a genuine smile return to my face as I looked at her young one.

She gave me a soft one in return, contrasting with her previous zeal. "You're welcome, sweetie. I'm going to go finish up in the studio and then get some food ready. Let me know if you need any help unpacking." She briefly gave my arm a squeeze before setting off.

I sat down on the bed, in no was ready to unpack. It makes everything feel so... official. Instead, I broke out my phone and dialed my Dad's cell.

"Kean? How was your flight? Did you make it there okay?" His worried voice resonated through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Aunt Laura's house looks great. Did you know she moved?" I added as an afterthought.

"She sent me pictures earlier. It's very her. Let me guess, unfinished paintings everywhere?"

I laughed. "What else? By the way, when do you guys leave tomorrow?"

He sighed. "Five am. 'Course by the time we get there it'll be five pm. Australia is a long flight."

I pitied them. I thought three hours was bad. "Well I hope everything goes well. And have fun. I'm gonna go ahead and start to unpack. Tell Mom I said hi and I love her. Love you. Bye."

"I will baby girl, and you too. I'm sure we'll leave you a voice mail before we leave. Good luck at school tomorrow. Bye baby doll."

I hung up, and flung myself onto the bed. _School._ I hated it. I've been home schooled for the last three years, and have had minimum contact with kids my age. What if they hate me? What if I make a fool of myself?

I plugged in my iPod and began to unpack to rid myself of these thoughts. _Think positive, _I kept reminding myself.

As I was tossing clothes into drawers, _I Want You Back _by Cher Lloyd came on. I ended up dancing and singing, resulting in Aunt Laura coming up asking what all the ruckus was. We both ended up finishing the song laughing and smiling. "Come on, goober, dinner's ready." I followed her downstairs to the kitchen, still winded with cheeks flushed.

By the time I ate and finished packing, it was late. I kept getting anxious thoughts as I laid in bed about the upcoming day, and eventually fell into a fitful sleep, constantly tossing and turning.

I guess we'll have to wait and see.

**Obnoxiously long Author's Note:**

**Congratulations, you have reached the end of the prologue! Now real quick, I wanted to go over some things that happened here. **

**First: Kean's behavior. She is very conflicted right now. She loves her Aunt and living with her, but she loves her parents, too. They're her best friends and loves them a lot. Not going with them to Australia was hard for her, since she won't get to see them.**

**Secondly: She chose not to go to Australia because she wanted to finish out her schooling in the US. Yes, she lived in France, but it was over a summer. Not during school. **

**Third: If you have any questions, or want to ask any of them characters questions, I will be doing Q&As at the end of each chapter. Just leave a review and I will be sure to answer them, or any of the characters will love to, as well :)**

**Fourth: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! It means a lot. Please review and let me know if I should continue. And yes, music will play a big part in this, but you'll have to wait a few chapters for it to officially start ;) **

**Now, just hit that lil button down there and be on your way! Love you guys! Xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter One: New Perspective

**Hey guys! You all are wonderful. I'm glad so many of you liked the story! It's gotten a surprising amount of traffic. To thank you all, I wrote a LONGGGGGG chapter for ya! I wanted to finish out episode one, but it was too long and I wanted to save some for the next chapter! So, as it turns out, glee club won't be introduced until chapter three. That's when things really start to heat up ;) I'll save my long AN for the end of the chapter, but be sure to read it. It has some important info for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCL, New Perspective, or any other music/items mention in this story. No, not even Castiel, who is smoking hot and incredibly desirable. The only thing 'mine' is the money I earn. Oh, the joys of minimum wage employment!**

_"Stop there and let me correct it, I want to live my life from a new perspective." -Panic! At the Disco_

The morning came much too quickly for my liking. After the tedious task of dragging myself out of bed and attempting to look nice for the day, I pouted my way to the kitchen, only to be greeted by a bright chuckle. This, however, just deepened my scowl. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. We'll see how funny it is when I come home with black eye from some girl trying to steal my lunch money," I stated as I poured cereal into a bowl and fixed myself a cup of coffee._  
_

Auntie Laura continued to laugh as I made my way to the table and plopped down across from her. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm pretty sure no one actually steals lunch money," she managed to squeeze out after her giggles died down.

"It could happen..." I grumbled, starting to wake up as I digested the caffeine.

Amusement still twinkled in her spinel eyes, along with a hit of mischief. I immediately get suspicious; Laura is known for her surprises. "Hurry up and finish eating. I have a present for you." She winked, got up, and practically skipped out of the garage door. With that said, I quickly scooped the remainder of my meal into my mouth, grabbed my coffee cup and purse, and hurriedly followed her out.

As I opened the door, the first thing I saw was blue. A loud "Surprise!" rang out from Aunt Laura, but I was too baffled by the sight in front of me to respond.

A bright blue MINI Cooper, obviously the newest model, sat in the garage next to the Jeep. My dream car was right in front of me. "But.. How...?" came my intelligent response.

My speechlessness obviously thrilled Auntie Laura, who beamed. "You like it? Your parents thought it'd be a good idea. Besides, hardly need me to chofer you around. You're a grown girl, you can have you're own car!"

Her small ramble was just enough time for me to collect my thoughts. I couldn't contain it any longer, I quickly flung my arms around her, a stupid smile stretched on my face. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou! This is _amazing._ I can't believe you got me a car! Oh my god, thank you so much!" I squealed.

She jokingly made a choking sound, but hugged me back. She pulled away, but her hands still remained on my shoulders. "You're welcome. I want you to be happy here." Her sincerity was evident, but not what made the smile slid off of my face. I finally got a sense of what me coming here meant to her.

She was lonely.

Aunt Laura is actually only 27. She got married very early, just out of school. Justin was great, but died while he was serving in the military. After she found out, she packed up her house in Maine and traveled. The last four years she has been living by herself in a new state where she hardly knows anyone. She works from home, thus rarely ever has the chance to go out and meet people. Perhaps this is why we get along so well. In a sense, we're both trapped.

My lips turned upwards in a soft smile. "I know. And I _am_ happy here," I lent down to pick up my bag I dropped in the excitement, "but right now I have to go to school." Her hands dropped from my shoulders and made their way into her pocket.

Reaching out, she tossed the key at me. I caught it, the look of pure delight still etched onto my features. I swear, I'm not even this happy during Christmas.

"Be careful... And let me know how it rides. I hear it's got a lot of umph!" She grinned at me and turned to walk inside, but not before shouting over her shoulder, "Have fun at school! Try not to lose your lunch money!"

I stuck my tongue out at her cheekiness, and ran over to my new baby. I swear, turning on the ignition and hearing it roar to life for the first time was one of my favorite things I have ever experienced. I let out another squeal before absentmindedly turning on the radio and following my GPS to school.

* * *

Sweet Amoris High School. The place I will be spending a majority of my free time for the next year, possibly two. I drove around to the farthest spot I saw, as to not steal someone else's. School had started a week prior to my arrival here, so I am assuming most of the parking passes had already been handed out.

I took a moment to study the building. A quaint courtyard welcomed you to the school. You could see breaks in the concrete where two paths led farther to the back of the school. I could faintly see the top of what looked like a green house, though I wasn't certain. The school itself wasn't remarkable; a simple two story building coated with white bricks. Despite it giving off that distinct 'school' vibe, the only thing actually saying the name was a tan banner with red lettering. The parking lot wasn't even close to full yet, so the population seemed to be relatively small. A few stray students sat on the steps leading up to the door or wandered from the pathway into the courtyard before finally entering.

A harsh screech pierced the air; what I assumed to be the warning bell. The remaining stragglers strolled into the building, seeming to not have a care in the world. One boy in particular seemed to be taking his grand old time. Bright red hair contrasted with the white of the school steps where he was currently lounging. From here I could make out the handsome face that belonged to the dark clothes and fiery hair. Soon enough, he too had made his way into the building.

Meanwhile, my heart was pounding a mile a minute. Taking a deep breath to calm the fluttering in my chest, I gathered up by bag and stepped out of the car.

* * *

As I made my way through the set of glass doors, I was suddenly aware of the fact that I had no idea what I was supposed to do when I got here. An older lady was standing in the hallway, reminding students to get to class and offering assistance when needed. I was acutely aware of the stares of the students as the passed me in the hallways. I'm assuming such a small town rarely gets new students. I should have anticipated the attention, though it still caused a faint brush of pink to tint my cheeks. With as much confidence as I could muster, I walked up to her. "Excuse me, Miss?"

She turned around, and gave me a kind smile. She had the kind of face a Grandmother would have: kind, gentle, wise, and stern. "Yes, dear? How may I help you?"

"I'm Kean, I just moved here..." I paused, not sure how to continue.

Thankfully, she didn't miss a beat. "Ah, yes! Now I remember. Just head into the office and talk to Nathaniel, he will get you all set up. The office is right when you walk in the door, on the right." She pointed me in the right direction, and I walked back down the near-empty hallway.

Just as I was about to reach for the door, a familiar nasaly voice resonated through the hall. "Kean! I heard you were going to be here! I knew, I just knew!" I froze. _Oh man, this can't be happening..._

Ken, or Kentin, is the son of my mom's manager. Ever since he met me last year, he has seriously been following me around nonstop. But the thing that had me stumped? _Why the heck is he here?!_

I forced on a smile for what seemed like the millionth time in the past two days. "Ken, hi. What are you doing here?"

His eyes widened under the big glasses. "Dad likes to come here on in his free time. And since Mrs. Layne is on vacation, he thought he'd take one, too! But isn't this great?! Now we get to go to the same school and see each other _everyday!" _

I suppressed the urge to cringe at these words, and instead gave him a tight lipped smile. "Yeah, great. How about you take a look around? I have to turn in my paper work." Without waiting for his enthusiastic 'yeah', I quickly turned to open the door.

Despite all of his faults, Ken is a good kid. He has always been a sweetheart to me, and hasn't had too many friends. So, I've put up with him and always tried my hardest to make him feel good. _And it's worked... Maybe a little too well. _I sighed, trying to fight my cynical thoughts.

Turning my attention to the room in front of me, I walked up to a blonde haired boy. He was sitting at a desk, intently focused on some paperwork in front of him. "Excuse me," I began politely. He jumped, and quickly turned around in his seat. Obviously embarrassed, he rushed to his feet. I gave him a pitying smile, hoping to alleviate the embarrassment before, continuing. "Nathaniel, I'm assuming?"

He nodded, cheeks still flushed. "Yes, that's me. What can I help you with?"

"I'm Kean, I just moved here. I was told I needed to see you in order to officially register?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

Again, he confirmed this with a nod. "Do you have all of the paperwork with you?" he asked kindly.

I quickly pulled out the cream folder in my bag. "Here, everything should be there. I checked it multiple times."

He gave me a quick grin before stating, "Good, that should make my job easy. Though I need to look through everything just to be safe."

Taking the opportunity to observe the boy in front of me, I first noticed his clothes. He was shockingly well dressed for a high school boy. _Though, he may have just graduated college.._. I thought with curiosity. The thing that threw me from this train of thought was that he had distinct boyish features. You could tell he was young.

When my curiosity got the best of me, I asked, "So, what do you do here?"

He looked up from skimming over the application and let out a small laugh. "Oh, I don't work here. I'm the student body president, so I handle most of the paperwork."

Ah, that explains it. "Sounds..." I fished for the right word to complete the sentence.

"Boring?" he asked, chuckling. I nodded, giving him a sheepish smile. He shrugged. "I guess it can be. Though, you don't need to stand there while I check all of this. Why don't you take a look around the school? Try to get your barrings? It might take me a while."

I let out a teasing smile. "Trying to get rid of me already?"

He didn't seem to get the joke, though, and immediately started apologize. "No, no, not at all! I just thought you'd get bored waiting on this and you'd have to do a tour anyways, so it'd be much more efficient if-"

I let out a laugh, unable to contain myself. This seemed to stop his rambling almost immediately, and he flushed. Taking pity on him, I said, "Nathaniel, I was only kidding. It's fine. I'll take you advice and check out the school. See ya in a bit." I smiled at him, partially to alleviate some of the tension, and partially because of my continued amusement.

As I started to shut the door, I could practically hear his facepalm. "What an idiot..." was the grumble that followed. I shook my head. Poor guy.

Abruptly, I felt myself hurtling towards the ground. A shrill laugh sounded behind me as my things when everywhere. "Aw, look girls. The new girl doesn't even know how to walk straight." I flipped myself over to match the face to the voice, and I wasn't at all surprised to see what I find.

As a stereotypical mean girl should be, she was tall, blonde, and completely gorgeous. Her hair cascaded down her back in golden ripples, and, contrasting to mine, her brown eyes contained specks of amber in them. Mine are flat brown, the color of bark or mud. Not at all that interesting.

Almost instantly I could feel myself getting self-conscious. I gave her a sharp glare and quickly went to gather the things that had been strewn across the floor when my bag dropped. "Aw, looks girls. She can't even talk. How sad." She pretended to pout, and let out a fake sniffle.

"Maybe she's stupid, Amber!" One of the two cronies said. _Ah, Amber. How appropriate. _I rolled my eyes, and couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my face.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at my face. Now eyes level with her, I saw that she was slightly taller than myself. "Why are you laughing, huh?"

I shrugged, the mocking expression turning nonchalant. "Oh, nothing. I just don't consider the ability to sink to someone's level and throw insults intelligent."

Her eyebrows narrowed in a mixture of confusion and fury before snapping, "_What_ did you say?!"

I raised an eyebrow. "To put this in words you would understand, if your brain was half as big as your mouth we wouldn't be having this conversation. And, despite how _lovely_ this talk has been, I have to go. Toodles." I winked before turning on my heel and heading towards the front door. He screech of fury calmed my anger a bit, though I was still furious. Right as I was reaching the glass doors, I was stopped by the sound of clapping.

The red haired boy I had seen earlier today was casually leaning against the wall, smirking with mirth. "Gotta hand it to you, New Girl, you put on a good show. Though you'd better watch out. Seems Princess over there isn't too happy with you." His taunting words were just the things to add to the annoyance already blooming inside my chest, and I rolled my eyes before opening the doors to the courtyard.

"Hey, wait up!" Sighing, I turned around the face him. Although my anger was still burning strong, I couldn't help but notice the handsome face I had seen before were even more striking up close. Sharp features accompanied by a strong jaw line held piercing grey eyes that seemed to be looking right through me. The distinct contrast with the ruby hair made him even more intriguing to look at. Overall, I was actually stunned by how attractive I found him.

I looked up into those stormy eyes with my fierce brown ones, after having a mini staring contest, I eventually gave up, letting out a resigned sigh. "I'm Kean."

To my surprise, he simply raised an eyebrow before letting out a flat, "So?"

I found myself narrowing my eyes again. I'm normally very tame, but the meeting with Amber and this guy's sarcastic attitude was bringing out the worst in me. "You always this friendly?" I snapped, annoyance coloring my tone.

Finally, he cracked the makings of a cheeky smile. "Especially to you. I'm Castiel."

"Well, Castiel, though it has been a joy meeting you, I have to go finish up this stupid paper work. I'll see you around."

"Heh, suite yourself. Tell Natty-boy I said hi." For once his patronizing tone wasn't directed at me, and it caused me even more questions.

I tilted my cocked my head to the side, interested. "Got a problem with Mr. President?"

"Oh please, I've never met anyone so uptight in my life. I'm just waiting for the day when his head finally explodes. It's going to rain pocket protectors." I found myself giggling at the comment, despite the venom in his voice.

Aware of the tension that must exist between the two, and with no intention to get involved, I tried to stay indifferent. "Hey, it's Geek-chic. I'm sure there will be many happy people out there on that day. Nonetheless, I really gotta go. Wish me luck."

"Not likely." His eyes twinkled with amusement as the cheeky smile formed. I shook my head, though couldn't fight then grin that had begun to form. I turned and walked back in the school, distinctly aware of two grey eyes following my all the way through the doors.

**I swear, Castiel is so hard to write while still staying in character. I had to keep coming back to it and checking his dialogue from Episode 1 just to make sure he was still IC. WHY DO I LOVE YOU?! Dx**

**Oh yeah, because you're freaking hot.**

**Anywho, I hoped you liked the first chapter! I have a few announcements, so check these out real quick :)**

**I'm starting to post miscellaneous things from this story on my profile. For example, I have the links to Kean's first day of school outfit, her car, and what I think she looks like on there now. Take a look if you're interested :) **

**Also, I am posting a poll for other possible pairings for the story. If you have any that I don't consider, drop a review and I'll take a look :) **

**Once again, I really appreciate the reviews from you guys. I got some great feedback. As I said before, if you have any question about the story or in general feel free to ask me and I'll respond here. Also, if you want to ask any of the characters questions, I will be answering them, as well :)**

**Thanks for reading! I promise I'll try to update soon!**

**Xoxo**


End file.
